Making an Impression
by BoredParanoia
Summary: Guilmon has a crush on Renamon, so the next wild one he plans to fight on his own to impress her. Only it doesn't turn out well...


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

Shinjuku. One of the 23 central wards of Tokyo, it is best known for its entertainment, business, and shopping areas. It is at the daylight hours, a bustling metropolis, a neon maze with an amount of colors and sounds threaten to overload your senses. It is a place where there is someone that is happening around every corner, and where you might have to watch yourself at every corner.

However, at 11 p.m., the neon maze called Shinjuku began to turn off its lights, and the excitement of the day slowly vanished as the night slowly eased itself in the atmosphere. However, that didn't mean that it was completely void and empty of anything noteworthy. The streets were now reflecting the light that were coming out of nightclubs and 24 hour minimarts, and the occasional light of an office who housed a late worker. It also now poured so much rain that the streets had puddles so big that you would have been able to float at least 5 origami boats in them.

One such puddle was on the sidewalk. It's surface rippled, every drop slipping into the pool, gently breaking the surface tension as to produce ripples which interlapped with other ripples, creating a pattern that had a certain...amusement in them. However, in the fast driven culture of today, many would find this and would take for granted, mostly interrupting the delicate pattern by stepping in the puddle.

Certainly, the pattern didn't amuse one such figure as his foot fell right in the middle, disrupting the pattern and sending drops of water flying into the air. Some went back into the puddle, some fell upon the pavement, and others dashed theselves on the figure's leg, which already moved with another strong step. The figure had on a black cotton jacket that contrasted with the lights that came out of the nightclubs and lamps, but blended with the darkness of the night, though the jacket wasn't exactly given a chance to try that out.

The figure was okay with that. He had slept in the dark, plenty of times, and though the rain he wasn't exactly accoustomed to, he had more urgent things pressing on his mind than how little effort the jacket seemed to give protecting him from the rain.

However, his feet stopped and he looked up. He was here. No, she was here. The Hypnos Tower loomed as tall as he remembered it as lightning flashed behind it. On normal days, it would have at least shaken him up a little, considering how deadly lightning was said to be in the books. However, the figure simply ran inside, not exactly taking notice.

* * *

"You sure there is nothing else we can do?" Mr. Wong sighed as he stood up and looked at Yamaki, who was leaning the wall and flicking that lighter of his. Mr. Wong smiled sadly. Old habits die hard.

"Yes, there is nothing else I can think of." Yamaki, in his anger, slammed the lighter shut. He also let out an exasperated sigh.

"You sure there is nothing else?! This is one of our operatives! Sure, there are others, but what is it going to do to them when another partner is lost?"

Mr. Wong sighed and looked up at Yamaki. "I don't why everyone is taking this so harsh. Yes, I know that this could be another blow to everyone, but Renamon's strong. She'll make it. For now, we can only wait..." Yamaki sighed as he was lead away from the room by Mr. Wong. Mr. Wong looked at the sleeping kitsune digimon one more time, then quietly closed the door.

For a while, the only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound of Renamon's soft breathing. Suddenly, soft thuds could be heard outside the window. A few minutes later, the same dark figure came in front of the window. After thinking about it, he climbed up some more. A few more minutes later, the airvent leading into the room began to emit sounds. Suddenly, the screws began to fall to the ground, and when they were all out, the vent slid open. After a few moments, the figure slipped out, reapplied the screws, and looked at the vent. He nodded his approval, and turned to Renamon.

Quietly, he walked over the bed that held Renamon on her side. Kneeling down, he then took off his hood, revealing Guilmon under it. However, the look that his eyes held were no longer of childish innocence and ignorance. Yes, they still had that innocent look in them, but that was quickly fading. It was being replaced by a look of love, yet sadness.

His paw reached out to touch Renamon's cheek. It felt soft, almost lifeless. His own cheek was begginning to get wet. If only...

* * *

_His tongue rolled out of his mouth and set itself in a determined manner. A drop of sweat began to roll down the side of his face. His claws moved slowly and diligently until..._

_"Done!"_

_A wide smile replaced his set lips as he held up what he was doing: a origami crane. Looking back at the origami book, his eyes widened with excitement._

_"Oh, there's more?"_

_He then glanced at the tail of the crane. Carefully, he put his two claws and began to move the tail back and forth. To his delight, the wings began to flap. He entertained himself with this for a while, then set it down with the origami tortoise and butterfly._

_Guilmon looked up and scanned his stone hut for something to do. Sure, he lived with Takato and his parents at their bakery, which was heaven. However, Guilmon begged Takato to let him sleep in the old hut he once called home. For nostalgic reasons. And Guilmon made sure to never say that as Takato was exactly taking too well the fact that Guilmon was growing up. Anyways, he saw origami books, biology books (the human body was so...fascinating,) history books, a pile of ashes that was once called math books. Guilmon despised math, especially Algebra. _

_Finally, his eyes laid on another pile and nodded. He took a comic book out and started to read. Sure, all the other books interested him, but in a way, the comic books had a way of relating to him. The people inside had powers, like him. They saved people, places, the world, like him. So in a way, Guilmon thought he was a hero, a superhero. A person or digimon who had to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. His ego swelled at the thought._

_However, the comic book he got was particularly exciting. There was this boy, who had a crush on this girl, but he wasn't exactly...exciting. Then he gets bit by a spider and somehow gains the spider's ability. And so Guilmon read on and on until he came upon a specific scene. The girl who the superhero had a crush on was attacked but then the hero steps in and beats them all up. Guilmon read and read, then his eyes caught on one panel. They were kissing. Sure, the hero was upside-down, but the two looked like they were enjoying it._

_Suddenly, an idea burst into his head. Since his idea to get Renamon's attention at her birthday failed, why not this? Guilmon's mind began to play over: Renamon was trapped in the corner, the wild one creeping up on her. Suddenly, the red dino-mon burst from the shadows and fired a pyro-sphere at the wild one. The wild one exploded into data as Guilmon landed in the midst of it. Renamon would then run up to him and..._

_Then logic burst in and told Guilmon several things wrong with that fantasy. One, Renamon was too smart for that. She wouldn't trap herself, and she would have slapped Guilmon for not helping her in the first place. Two, Guilmon loved Renamon too much for him to risk her life like that. And three, Renamon would never act like that. She wasn't the kind to just throw herself into your lap. She preferred the chase most of the time. _

_The Saurian began to think of another plan, when a scent slammed right into Guilmon's nose like a car would slam into a wall. Guilmon's eyes turned to slits. "Wild one!" He growled as he stood up and let the comic book slide to the ground. He ran outside to sniff for the threat, when in his viral instincts, he realized something. The scent. It was growing stronger. _

_Suddenly his instincts told him to duck, and he reacted on them. The tree in front of him snapped in half and began to fall down. Guilmon leaped out of the way and turned to face his opponent. He gasped. "You?!" The figure simply said. "I believe the phrase would be 'Here's Johnny!!!'"_

_Meanwhile, every tamer was now converging on the spot. Takato was listening to Yamaki on a cellphone. "Takato! We just now detected a wild one! It's in the park!" Takato raised an eyebrow. "Why the park of all places?" Suddenly Suzie was slowing and was rubbing her arms. She also shivered fiercely. Lopmon had now wrapped her ears around to try to warm Suzie. Henry, being the big brother he was, asked Suzie with a soft voice. "Suzie, what's wrong?" Suzie looked up and everyone noted how Suzie's lip was begginning to turn blue. "Henry-y, it's-s c-cold." _

_Ryo and Cyberdramon both sighed with impatience then noted that they could see their breath. Jeri and Kenta was shivering a little. "Now that Suzie's mentioned it, it is getting kind of cold." Rika put a hand on her chin. "Maybe the cold has something to do with the digimon..." Kazu then turned and looked in another direction. "Woah, Chumly, what do you make of that dome of ice."_

_As soon as Kazu mentioned 'dome of ice,' realization flashed through Rika, Henry, and Takato's brain. They glanced in the direction that Kazu had pointed to. Chills ran down their spines as they saw the ice dome, each remembering their own experiences._

_Takato then put two and two together. If Icedevimon was back...but Rika was still here...and he materialized at the park...Guilmon! Takato began to run to the dome while the rest followed._

_Guilmon, meanwhile, crashed into a tree then sank down. He got back up while nursing his side._ _What was happening? Somehow, Icedevimon was so much stronger, and more sadistic. _

_"Frozen Claw!"_

_Icedevimon shouted as he unleashed his attack. Guilmon quickly straightened up, rolled to the side to dodge the attack and prepared his own attack. _

_"Pyro Sphere!"_

_He shouted as he shot a fireball at Icedevimon. Guilmon winced as the pain shot through his chest. He was forced to kneel, unfortunatly not noticing that his attack had missed completely and the fallen angel digimon prepared a counter blow._

_"Tundra Freeze!"_

_Icedevimon shouted as he shot frozen eye beams at Guilmon. Guilmon was only able to look up and face the attack, as his battered body wouldn't allow him to move. He gritted his teeth, waited for the impact..._

_...Only to be greeted by the sense of paws feeling his body over, the scent of someone familar, and a very concerned voice. _

_"Guilmon, you're injured."_

_It was Renamon, with her piercing gaze focused on doing what she can, and her hands moving quickly. Guilmon tried to straighten himself up, to save some dignity. The pain returned hard enough, for Guilmon to groan and return to_ _slumping down. _

_Renamon stood up again, looking towards the spot that she saw Icedevimon. "Guilmon, stay here. I'm going back." No sooner than she said that she heard another crack and a..._

_The Kitsune turned around, suprise composing her face. "Did you just..." Guilmon groaned. "It slipped, okay? And I'm going with you!" He stood up again, although he began to breathe harder. Renamon shook her head._

_"Guilmon, he's after you, okay? It's better for you to stay here." Guilmon guffawed. "He's after me, huh? No wonder I got a pain in my side. Still, that's good. I can try to distract him while you and... where are the others?"_

_Renamon sighed. "They must still be trying to break through the barrier." She then gave Guilmon a hard stare. "And that idea of yours? Forget it, you're staying here. Why are you determined to get back to fighting."_

_The Virus digimon simply blurted out his answer. "'Cuz that's not good enough!" Renamon tilted her head. "Not good enough? For what?" Guilmon stopped and looked away. Renamon could have sworn to see embrassment in his eyes, as Guilmon blushing was as noticeable as a needle in a haystack._

_"Nothing...I just don't feel my contribution is enough." Renamon put her hand on Guilmon's shoulder, and making sure to use her soft voice. "I think it was." She said before teleporting to the battle. What she didn't know was that wasn't the kind of contribution that Guilmon was talking about._

_After that conversation, everything was a blur. A blur of rage and agony. And even so, he could remember every single moment that happened. He could remember he ignored Renamon's order, and her face when he came back. He remembered using guerilla warfare in engaging Icedevimon, and it failing spectacularly. He remembered Renamon so focused on getting him out of there, and the tree that fell on her. He remembered the tamers arriving, and Rika running to Renamon, tears pouring and mouth screaming. He remembered the flash of red, and the look of everyone's face at the end._

_He could still hear their soft breathing, and the beating of his own heart. He could still see the still figure of the one he tried to impress, the small, tenative steps he took. His paw slowly reaching out to make sure Renamon was okay. There was a blur, and then the feeling of fist to cheek._

_Gasps were heard all around, and as Guilmon got up, Rika started to yell and berate Guilmon. Takato tried to stop here, but every word pounded into Guilmon's heart like a stake and was hammered with the same power as a hammer. Guilmon began to felt lower and lower and lower, until he felt he was worth dirt. Soon Rika ended her acute verbal rage by saying, "If it wasn't for you, Renamon would still here!" Then she turned away to tend to Renamon, leaving everyone to gape at Rika's outburst. Then one by one, the tamers each gave Guilmon an assuring glance, then went to give Renamon aid. Little did they, and Rika, knew that her little outburst had practically crushed Guilmon, that her words now floated inside the bread-loving digimon and kept reminding him that he was worth jack s**t._

* * *

After that little remisince, Guilmon was now kneeling at Renamon's bedside. His tears now slipped from his cheek to Renamon's hand which he was trying his best to hold. His head was bowed and his mouth was muttering "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Some time passed with Guilmon in this position. Finally he looked up and began to stroke Renamon's cheek with his paw, making sure that only his paw was touching. "Don't worry, this is for the best..." Then he gave Renamon the softest peck he could muster, then stood to his full height. His paw then removed the coat he had and laid it on the chair that was nearby.

Guilmon, after making sure everything was in line (apolgies and notes to each of the tamers, his basket of bread to Takato, his comic books burned into ash,) raised his claws to his neck. He positioned them over his throat. His arm muscles tensed, and he closed his eyes. He was ready to jerk his muscles forward. Silence enveloped the room. Guilmon's jaw set, then...

Darkness, that was all Guilmon could see, darkness. It scared him, not because of what it could be hiding, but of the sheer magnitude of space there was, it made him feel insignificant. He checked his body, which was still in one piece. His feet hovered, they felt no ground. Guilmon twisted his body so he could see his surroundings. So this was where all digimon go. Gosh, it was empty.

Suddenly, something pulled on his leg. Guilmon looked down and saw a black vortex had his foot caught in its radius. Guilmon tried to resist it as much as he can, but as many swimming motions as he made, the sensation soon spread to his entire body. Guilmon tried to scream as he was sucked in and dragged to who-knows-where.

Light flooded Guilmon's vision as he sat up. He blinked to clear his vision, then stood up. He took notice of his surroundings. Now there was light everywhere. So much light, it was white. Guilmon blinked in confusion, then looked in front of him. There were one path, it streching on forever into the horizon. Guilmon pondered the significance of this until he felt a claw take hold of his shoulder. Looking up at the claw's owner, his heart promptly stopped with fear.

Whatever it was, it had no legs, just a serpent's tail. His claws looked like they could shred Guilmon into a special batch of Guilmon Bread, and his bat wings looked like they were yellowed with age. But his face, his face looked like...like him. However, the face that stared into his eyes were nothing like Guilmon. His teeth were sharpened like swords, his entire upper body encased in armor. And upon the chestplate, the hazard symbol was displayed. Megidramon...

The tail began to snake around Guilmon's legs, as the mega-level digimon hovered the shivering Guilmon. Megidramon smirked. "Well, well, isn't this queer? Guilmon, what a suprise." Guilmon nervously licked his lips before saying, "Megidramon?" The mega mockingly bowed, "The one and only, _master._" The word master was delievered with a hint of envy.

Guilmon decided to get the facts straight. "What do you want?" Megidramon chuckled darkly to himself. "Ah, the classic four words. Hehehe..." Guilmon gulped. There was dark intention in the air, he could practically taste it, even through the thick taste of peanut butter and bread. "Well, if you're that curious..."

Suddenly, Megidramon's tail tightened around Guilmon's leg, and pulled it up. Guilmon grimaced, the leg feeling like it was being torn apart. Megidramon brought the rookie next to his face, and started to sniff him. The mega then started to drool, and the sight of it made Guilmon gulp in fear.

"Ah, fear, it saturates you. But there's something missing..." Megidramon began to tap his chin. "Ah! Oh Guilmon..." Guilmon looked in Megidramon's face with an aprehensive look. Megidramon stared into Guilmon's eyes, and suddenly, a dark mist enevloped everything in Guilmon's sight.

"Huh?" Guilmon looked around, then rubbed his eyes to make sure nothing was in them. His sight once again brought up the same thing: the dark void when he first started this...this...afterlife. Just then, voices began to ring out.

"Guilmon, why did you?"

"Aren't we, like, your friends?"

"Was there something wrong?"

Guilmon turned to look at the source of one of the voices, and saw Takato face to face. His face was solemn and had tears flowing out of his eyes onto his cheeks. However, his eyes were blank and emotionless, and it was that lifelessness in his eyes that made Guilmon shiver. But when Takato stretched forth his hand to touch Guilmon, his fear turned into outward paranoia as he turned and ran. He did not get far though as he crashed into a metal form. Looking up, he saw Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta and MarineAngemon, all with the same look in their eyes. They then looked down and reach for Guilmon, who screamed and ran off another direction. But no matter where he went, tamers and digimon blocked his way and closed in on him, claustrophobia gripping Guilmon's heart in its cold grasp.

Suddenly, he felt two weights on his legs. Looking down, he saw Lopmon and Terriermon on his legs, staring at him with that blank gaze. Guilmon suddenly wished for the ability to wear pants just so he could piss himself in them.

At the same time, the voices multiplied in intensity tenfold. The sounds made Guilmon cover his ears in a futile effort to shut them out. He dropped to his knees, whining, begging for it all to stop. But it kept going, and the people kept coming. They began to surround him, but Guilmon paid them no attention, as his efforts were completely focused on easing the torment that was playing havoc in his mind.

Suddenly, a familiar aroma hit Guilmon's nose. The pain stopped, and Guilmon kept paying the people no mind. In fact, he began to shove and push them away so he could have a clear view. There she was, Renamon. Guilmon stopped and gazed upon the vulpine. She looked at Guilmon with tears in her eyes. She wiped her tears so she can look at Guilmon. She smiled and began to wave. In the same motion, her left hand began to materialize into something else. When it took form, Guilmon's eyes widened. It was the same gun she nearly used on him the first time they met.

Renamon began to bring it level to the side of her head. Guilmon began to run towards her. But it felt like running on a maximum power trendmill. For every one step he took, he was taken two steps back. Try as he could, he couldn't reach her. "Renamon!" Guilmon shouted as he continued to try. But the words had no effect on her, as she waved and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"No!!! Renamon!!!" Guilmon sat up in his hospital, screaming out his lungs. He awoke Takato, who sat up straight and let out a startled yelp of his. His yelp awoke Henry, who woke Terriermon, who woke Lopmon, and so on and so forth until everyone was awake and the only sound in the room was Kenta quietly peeing himself.

Guilmon looked at his forearms, then peeked under the covers to check his misdsection, which was bandaged although there was some aches there. He put down his sheets and looked at everyone. Everyone was well accounted for, except... Guilmon turned to his left side and saw Renamon sleeping on the side of the bed, and rather peacefully still. He stroked her cheek then turned to Takato.

Takato was furiously wiping tears of joy out of his face. "Guilmon, you're alive boy! You're alive!" He then grabbed Guilmon with a hug, which Guilmon recieved with a confused look.

"What do you mean, Takatomon?" Though he had grown out of it, calling Takato 'Takatomon' had become a favorite thing of his. Takato, however, showed confusion and concern. "Wow, that must have been some concussion."

Guilmon tilted his head to the side in his own state of confusion. "Concussion?" Takato knocked himself lightly on the head. "It's when you get hit on the head...really hard." Then he turned around to face the others. "Um, guys? Can I have a little time with Guilmon?"

Everyone looked at everyone else then nodded. They began to leave through the door. Rika approached Renamon and tapped her on the shoulder. Renamon's eyes blinked open, and as she began to stand up, she noticed everyone suddenly staring at her. She glided from the room, clearly in embrassement.

Once the room was clear, Takato turned to Guilmon. "Guilmon, what in god's name were you doing?" Guilmon scratched his head in confusion. "What did I do?" Takato slapped himself on the forehead. "Now I know you were given a real concussion. Listen, Guilmon, when we arrived, you were going head to head with Icedevimon in a slugfest. It got so bad, you got a tree trunk and used it as a baseball bat. Too bad then that you overswung, thus spraining your back, making the tree land on you, and giving you a concussion and two broken ribs."

Guilmon stared thoughtfully ahead. "What about Renamon?"

Takato shrugged. "Come to think of it, she was at your bedside for the majority of your nap. She practically refused to leave the room. Rika got tired to telling Renamon to take a bath, so she just dumps bottled water over her."

"Really?" Guilmon stared into space, a thoughtful look in his eye. Then he noticed his back pack that was full of bread on the side. Takato noticed. "We brought you your bread bag since..." Takato was silenced by a flying piece of bread.

Guilmon was rummaging through the bag, looking for something, while Takato was covering himself, trying to not get hit by the bread. One piece hit in the gut, and the air went out of his lungs. "How old is this bread?" Guilmon took a while to take it and sniff. "French bread...25 days at best." Then he threw it noncommitadly behind his shoulder, hitting Takato again.

Suddenly, Guilmon took out a present from his bag. Takato recovered enough to look at the present. "Hey was that for..." Guilmon turned to Takato and nodded. The goggle headed tamer put two and two together at that moment. "Oh..."

* * *

Takato stepped out of the room, staring at his shoes. Every one noticed the forlorn look on his face. They all had the same desire to ask, when Takato sighed and looked up. At Renamon.

He then pointed a thumb at the door. "He wants to see you." Renamon blinked once, then nodded. She then proceeded to enter through.

Takato stood there for a while, then began to sniffle. "They grow up so fast!" He was able to sob out.

* * *

Renamon entered the room. Guilmon was sitting up in his bed, quietly munching on a bread. He looked at her. "Hi." She looked at him. "Hi."

She pulled up a chair next to Guilmon and sat down in it. "You had us scared." Guilmon looked at her, and pondered his response. "Well, I'm fine now, right?"

To his suprise, Renamon simply bowed her head. Guilmon began to reach out to her. "Renamon?"

The vulpine suddenly bonked him on the head. "That's it?!" That's all you have say?!" Renamon looked up, and Guilmon finally started to wonder how much his injury had affected the team. Tears poured out of her eyes, and she was biting her lip in an attempt to hold back her pain. It simply scared Guilmon to no end to see Renamon even showing this amount of emotion.

"Umm...It's alright... We still got rid of him, right?" Renamon calmed down before his response, and soon started again. "Guilmon, you're a rookie level going up against a champion! What made you think you had a chance?!"

Guilmon thought for a moment. "I got him the first time?" Renamon looked unconvinced. "The only reason why you won was because he underestimated you, and that you got the hyper wings and power modifications from Takato..." He put more thought into it. "You also hit him in the nether regions." "That's a weak point?" Guilmon asked.

"Yes, _baka_, it is!" She said with irriatation. Renamon then calmed down herself to see Guilmon now trying his hardest to position his body so his gaze was adverted. "Sorry, I'm getting unreasonable, we should be glad that you're fine."

"Renamon, I should be the one sorry..." Renamon blinked in confusion. "If only I hadn't gotten scared..." He then brought out from under the bed the present that he had been hiding. "Happy late birthday, Renamon..."

Renamon looked at the box, so taking the intiative, Guilmon held it out to her. "Come on, take it." She quietly grasped it from his paws and held out in front of her. Then Renamon began to unwrap it, bit by bit. When it was fully exposed, she examined it. It was a clay tablet with a heart carved in the middle. However, it also had an inscription on it. She began to examine the words.

Guilmon, meanwhile, looked out the window. A single tear had slipped from his eye, but he didn't bother with it. He was simply thinking of how to compensate for his foolishness. Oh he made an impression alright, it was an impression that left his friends scared and his love just traumatized. And then to present her with a present for a birthday party that was three weeks ago? "You're a natural romeo, Guilmon." He told himself.

He then felt a paw on his shoulder. He looked over it to see Renamon clutching a hand to his shoulder, his "present" on the table next to him. "Sorry if it wasn't up to your liking." He said softly. Renamon simply tilted her head, then did the one thing he never expected. She leaned and kissed him.

It was a brief kiss. When their lips parted, Guilmon got to a sitting position and looked at Renamon in confusion. "What was that?" Renamon leaned in again and whispered in his ear. "'It seems your heart is a little empty. May I fill it with mine?'" He listened to those words with wonderment, then he wiped tears of joy from his eyes, and looked up.

"Yeah, you may."

* * *

Sorry if my portrayal is a little off. I didn't watch the full series and this is actually my first time even writing a romance fic. Anyways, thanks for reading and please send feedback. I'm getting another idea, and I hope my next story here is better. See ya!


End file.
